Viacom (1971)
The V of Doom, made by Viacom, is a popular scary logo that lasted from 1976-1986, or 10 years. working on viacom's gallery Logo A V xooms in then the words "A Viacom Presentation" appear. The logo ends Watch if you dare! !!!!! Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:Zooming Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1976 Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Unscary Logos Category:Simple Logos Category:Rare Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Favorite Logos Category:Evil Logos Category:V Category:O Category:F Category:D Category:M Category:Top Pages Category:Logos owned by Viacom Category:Digimon Emperor's Minions Category:Karma houdini Category:Lavender Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Logos that cause Down Syndrome Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Zazoo's Friends Category:Friend of a hero Category:Anti-Villains Category:Logos that scare the Blue Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Purple Puffle Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that used to scare Microsoft Sam Category:Logos that scare BND Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that not scare Ericalexandercorp (Logopedia) Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Party Hat (Brawl Of the Objects) Category:Logos that scare Caillou Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Rude logos Category:Rude Logos Category:Redeemed villains Category:Logos that scare DiC Category:Extremely Scary Logos Category:Logos that scare Beast Boy Category:Logos that shouldn't exist Category:Logos worse then S from Hell Category:Viacom Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:GULP Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Logos that are still scary Category:If you think you can scare me, you are pretty wrong! Category:Horror ranked logos! Category:1976 Category:Fancy Logos Category:Logos that scare the Golden State Warriors Category:Logos that scare the Oklahoma City Thunder Category:Logos that scare NBA teams V Category:Logos that scare PBS Category:Logos that run amok Category:Slytherins Category:Not scary logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Bullies Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Look out you are gonna crash!!!!!!! Category:Nightmares everywhere by these logos Category:1981 Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that scare Screen Gems Category:Logos that scare Spiffy Pictures Category:Horror logos! Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos worse then shadow projects dog Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Cartoon Network characters Category:Logos that scare the V of Doom itself!!!!1!!!! Category:Logos that made Minecraft Steve fall from a cliff and die Category:Logos that make babies cry. Category:Logos that scare Eraser (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Match (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Marshallow (Inanimate Insanity II) Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:SO MANY CATEGORIES Category:Logos that scare Max and Ruby Category:Logos that scare Tails Category:Logos that scare Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Logos that scare Ruby (BFDIA) Category:Logos that scare Pin (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Fries (BFDIA) Category:Logos that scare Firey (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Teardrop (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Blocky (BFDI) Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Villains Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Evil mask logos Category:Bad people Category:Human eater Category:Strongest Logo Ever Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:VSВИD's Scary Logos Category:Logos that scare Max (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Gidget (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Chloe (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Duke (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Snowball (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that scare Pumkin Category:Logos that scare Fred Flintstone (aka Grand Dad) Category:Logos that scare TOO MANY TO NAME Category:Logos that scare Mel (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Buddy (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that make Max run away Category:Logos that make Ruby Ran away Category:Logos that scare Bubble (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Screen Gems (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Book (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Ice Cube (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Fan (Inanimate Insanity II) Category:Logos that scare Paintbrush (Inanimate Insanity II) Category:Logos that scare Suitcase (Inanimate Insanity II) Category:Logos that scare Test Tube (Inanimate Insanity II) Category:Logos that scare OJ (Inanimate Insanity) Category:Logos that scare Lightbulb (Inanimate Insanity) Category:Logos that scare Salt (Inanimate Insanity) Category:Logos that scare Puffball (BFDIA) Category:Troublemakers Category:Succ Category:Logos that make Bubbles not cry Category:Logos that scare Sweetpea (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that could not scare p9p9p Category:Successful Villains Category:Logos that can scare Homer Simpson Category:Pure-Blood Category:Logos even worse than Max and Ruby 0004 Category:Logos that scare dora "Dora and friends into the city" Category:Logos that have Lost Logo Category:Logos that scare Leonard (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Pure-Blood Supremacists Category:Logos that scare PaRappa The Rapper Category:Logos that scare Mr20thCenturySamInc. Category:Logos that have a 20% cooler! Category:Logos that scare PBS66 Category:Logos that scare Jacob630 Category:Logos that scare Supercat9000 Category:Logos that are worse than Demonic Furbies Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Logos Thats Scared Angry Grandpa Category:Logos That Scared Psycho Kid Category:Logos that scare Max And Dukes owner ( The Secret Life Of Pets )